


Confession - Janaya Week Day One

by LittleFoxx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: Janai and Amaya confess something to each other in their new found friendship...





	Confession - Janaya Week Day One

A normal night on the Breach meant that Amaya slept and Janai kept watch over her as she slept and also over the mouth of the cave they were in. It was a small cave right in the middle of the border and these two warrior women were the ones defending and protecting it. Orders from the new king, King Ezran, watch the border and make sure no fighting happens between the humans and the elves, to arrest those who break the new law. But tonight, for the first time in a week, it was quiet and nothing even stirred. Janai couldn’t help watching her fellow warrior more with the quiet, her small movements and whimpers seemed deafening in the silence and the young elf couldn’t help but worry. She knew the cost of war herself, loosing a beloved sister to the war, and the toll it takes on a person.

  
With a frown, Janai decided to stand from her watch and make her way to Amaya slowly and kneel beside her, a light push to her shoulder before moving her hands back and holding them beside her head as Amaya woke with a start and sat up, holding her hands into fists glaring at Janai eyes shifting around the cave ready to defend or attack.  
“Sorry, there is no attack but well, you seemed to be having a bad sleep.” Janai explained still keeping her hands by her head. Amaya studied her then shook her head and rolled over, back facing the elf. She was the strongest warrior and protector of Katolis and it’s royal family, she never had bad sleep. Holding her arms around her chest she sighed and sat up, turning slowly.

  
_Fine. I had a single nightmare._ Amaya explained, slowly. It was hard to communicate without Gren but she had to for the time being. Janai didn’t buy it but nodded anyway and lowered her hands to rest on her knees. “I have nightmares too...” She confessed slowly and quietly. “It doesn’t get easier but I find way around it. I don’t sleep.” She smiled softly and Amaya smiled too, pointing at herself and holding two fingers up, me too. They stayed silent sat beside each other for a while before Janai started to talk again.  
“It started with my sister...and now well, it doesn’t get easier with everyone else I’m responsible for. It stops me...being close to people...” She trailed off getting quieter as she stared at the floor, Amaya smiled sadly and lifted her chin softly so she could into Janai’s eyes and nodded sadly. She was the same. Very slowly she managed to get across a small message.

_It’s hard to say this stuff and harder to accept._ Janai nodded in agreement and shyly she leaned forward and hugged Amaya who hugged back as shyly. 


End file.
